


Emergency Room

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: News Room [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Interviews, M/M, New York City, Spain, Switzerland, Television, Wedding Planning, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: August – New YorkA press release has just been sent from Roger’s PR team. It didn’t mention what it was about. But there was a rumor about its content. Roger Federer has something big to announce and worldwide. Besides, Rafa was part of this press release sent to all the heavy weights from NBC to The New York Times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching all the World Cup matches this afternoon and then I thought about writing a two-chapter coming out series about our favourite couple Roger and Rafa.  
> I've never written a series so this is a first for me.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy :)!  
> Thanks.

**August – New York**

**_A press release has just been sent from Roger’s PR team. It didn’t mention what it was about. But there was a rumor about its content. Roger Federer has something big to announce and worldwide. Besides, Rafa was part of this press release sent to all the heavy weights from NBC to The New York Times._ **

 

**Manhattan – New York**

Roger was getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. He didn’t expect anybody in particular, so he wondered eventually who it could be. As Rafa was still in the bathroom, arranging his tie and his hair.

A lady – a journalist – from NBC showed up, yet Roger still didn’t know the whereabouts of her impromptu visit. And then Rafa appeared out of nowhere to greet her.

Roger, a bit intrigued, eyed them while fixing his tie himself. Rafa seemed to know her because they were already mingling in Spanish. Her name was Isabela Ramos.

She worked for NBC and wrote a few columns for ESPN as well. As Rafa insisted on doing a part of the interview in his mother tongue, he asked for advice to the channel. And a Native Spanish-speaker has been chosen in order to make him more at ease while the interview will be conducted.

“Rogi” Rafa called out Roger. The lady’s heart melted. It was very sweet of Rafa to give names like that before her.

“It’s Isabela. She gonna help me for the interview. Hope is ok, no?” He asked Roger with pleading eyes. As the Swiss was unaware of the whole thing with that journalist, Rafa hoped Roger would not mind though.

When Rog finished to arrange himself, he moved towards Rafa and took his face with his both hands and placed a chaste kiss on it. Rafa seemed a bit uncomfortable as it was the first time Roger did that in front of a stranger. Too intimate to be on a full display.

Within the next few hours, the world would know about them as a couple after all.

“Raf, it’s ok. I don’t mind. I’m even glad that you asked for help. Damn…” Roger excused himself to the journalist. “Sorry… I mean I should’ve thought about it. I know that you’re not that on your ease with English sometimes” He reassured his younger lover.

After that small intimate moment, Roger introduced himself to Isabela.

“Really nice to meet you. I’m Roger” Always the charming type. Isabela, who was also a tennis fan, couldn’t be any happier. Here, they were the two best tennis players to ever grace the court. “Hello. I’m Isabela Ramos. Really nice to meet you. I’m here to conduct half of the interview in Spanish. By the way, I’m sorry that you haven’t been notified earlier. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you don’t mind my presence with you two today.”

Roger gently waved his hand to mean it was ok. “If everything is ok with Rafa then I’m fine by all means. I know this day is gonna be such a circus but we’re ready Rafa, aren’t we?” Then he looked at his lover as to have his approval which Rafa replied in Spanish “Si!”.

“Alright! I’m gonna leave you two for a bit because you must have plenty of things to tell each other before we drive to the studio”.

**3 hours before the interview in Manhattan**

When the journalist left them be, Roger took Rafa’s face once again and kissed him hard. Today the stakes were too important not to relax before the media turmoil that was ahead.

Reciprocating the kiss, Rafa let Roger do all the work. He just wanted Roger to initiate everything. He did not have the courage to do anything this time. He was not in his natal Spain, everybody spoke English here. Way too unfamiliar to his own gut. He was too tensed about what was coming next that afternoon.

Though, loving Roger has been the best thing that ever happened to Rafa. He would never give in for the love of god. They’ve already made too many sacrifices to reach their current position. Now, it was time to let the fun begins.

That July month has been the most surprising indeed. After the prestigious tournament, things have quickly escalated in Roger’s life. It has already been a few months that he went public with his divorce with Mirka by highlighting they had been separated for almost two years now.

He briefly communicated it via his Twitter account. People were shocked because Mirka was still present in his life, attending all his tournaments, taking care of the kids while he was doing his business.

But they mostly got a comprehensive reaction by the crowd. Roger couldn’t care less that it meant the end of that myth Mr. PeRFect. Roger will always love her in some ways but not in a way he liked Rafa as for now. And it’s true that she had had a hard time understanding that fact at first.

It didn’t mean the end of their friendship. Roger still wanted to stay friends with her. But eventually, she didn’t play too difficult to fall in line with Roger’s new life.

After his divorce statement, he had a serious talk with Rafa. Roger couldn’t wait for his retirement. As a tennis player, he wanted to break a taboo in the world of sports. Yeah his sexuality was slightly different but he was still the same. The field of professional sports was highly discriminative and 2018 was already there. Waiting how long to live in the closet? They both didn’t have anything else to prove. Their legacy was already on and for the better. This was the right time to make the big jump in the unknown.

Why hiding? When you could be happy with the love of your life. The idea didn’t get Rafa’s support right away. He was even a bit reluctant. He didn’t want to destroy both of their life but the Swiss managed to convince him that it was the right time.

Eventually, Roger told Rafa that he had a few contacts in New York to schedule something in **August**.

“Rafa I really meant it. I want us to talk about our experience and mostly our love. You’re too precious to me. I know it must be hard on you to get all this future attention but I’ll be always standing by your side in the name of our love. I promise” Their fingers joined in unison.

And Rafa hugged him and they were already driving along the streets of Manhattan. The big moment was right here.

**2pm – NBC New York City Studio**

The news was way too big. The President of NBC made the move to attend this exceptional and historical moment. Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal were dating and sooner than later the world will know it.

Within the next hours, both of their social media platforms were scheduled to be updated automatically. They had a very nice picture of them enjoying the sun in Manacor, in Rafa’s home to share with all the curious ones that would definitely ensure.

It was not a coincidence if they have chosen Rafa’s home. Actually, the younger man wanted them to share a picture in the Swiss mountains but Roger decided otherwise.

He wanted them to share the beauty of what Rafa was – his home, his place, everything. Roger wanted the world to know that he has chosen Rafa and everything that came along with the package. The man was just too proud and couldn’t wait to show his boyfriend off to the crowd. He has been waiting for two years to do that. And now they couldn’t go backward, but only move forward.

*

The President of NBC welcomed them. He knew that thanks to the tennis couple, the ratings will explode in the afternoon. It was not any coming out. Everything has been settled down well to make them feel loved and less-pressured about the whole event.

The journalist in charge of the interview arrived with Isabela. It would be a bilingual interview. Why everything should always be in English Rafa thought.

“Hey! I’m Marissa. Really nice to meet you Roger and Rafa. I hope you’re two aren’t too tensed. It’s gonna be ok.” Then, she smiled and left them be. She needed to get ready with all the makeup stuff and the prepping.

She had the most important interview of her career to work on.

When everybody was ready to hit the stage, Roger cornered Rafa one last time.

“Rafa no matter what happens today! We’re in this together and forever”. He completed it by kissing Rafa’s forehead and gestured him that they should go now.


	2. The behind the scenes: the D-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with a new and long chapter. Hope guys you're going to like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: everything is fictional.
> 
> I've decided it's going to be a five chapter series.  
> So 3 more to go before the end. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! :) it's well-appreciated because I can improve my English writing.

**Long Island – New York before the D-Day**

Almost midnight. A middle-aged woman hit the doormat after a long and tiring day at work. Once in the front, she knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. Usually, it was her daughter, but that night it was her husband who opened the door. Adding to that a cute peck on her lips inviting her to get in the flat quickly. It was rather a chilling night in the Big Apple.

Those long, heavy, coldish and dreamy summer nights, with stars in the sky illuminating the whole city teaming up with the pride Status of Liberty, who was watching over New York.

Wait! Was it summer time?

Yes, but temperatures can decrease in the evening. Anyway, she always took with her a nice jacket. You never know.

During her drive to home, Marissa liked listening to Mariah Carey, a singer from her generation. The song _It’s Like That_ always made her feel so womanly. It was an indescribable sentiment. Everyday at work, she needed to act tough because it was still a men’s world. And it was tiring to put on an act to be taken seriously. Overtime, Marissa understood this principle.

Be a man at work and a woman at home.

 It sounded cliché but this was her go-to life principle. Acting like a man while being home wasn’t something that she wanted to do. Life was already enough stressful so far.

Once home, she noticed her daughter was already asleep. She smiled gently and headed to the bathroom. Refreshing her whole body would make her feel good again. She had that routine every night: washing her face and moisturizing it. Being a journalist meant that it was much better to have a non-blemished face. That was what people would say. But we know better. Life was imperfect and people too.

She didn’t like to look at herself too much in the mirror because she was seeing her ageism. Not that she cared for a lot. But it’s like with pop stars, once they reached their 30s or 40s, things became more complicated because they’re now seen as an old lady or old man. Truth to be told, it wasn’t the same for men. Just look around in Hollywood, so many actors past their 40s and still rocking big pay checks and many advantages like Leonardo DiCaprio for instance.

What about women in this story?

Of course, this question led to another one. What about _those people_ living in the closet? This was the regular termination used in the media. Saying the word gay sounded too cliché or emotional because it had a hidden meaning for some people.

There are some moments where Marissa hated her job. Through her rather long career in the media world, she met many of them but they lacked something: public commitment. Of course, things have changed since, but still, being committed publicly was not that common compared to those so-called _normal couples_.

This was another term that Marissa despised. It was as if people wanted to make out a new language that would fit their narrative.

Once in her office next to her bedroom, she scrolled through the files that NBC sent her. She has spent the whole day clearing out any possible misadventure happening with the Fedal interview scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. She wanted everything to be perfect, because they both deserved it. How could two people suffer so much? Life wasn’t easy, but not that difficult either.

After all the so-boring paper work, she hit the bathroom. A shower was needed and after the brushing of her teeth, she looked at herself. Marissa looked exhausted. Simple and plain. Her husband embraced her by behind, and soothed her with nice words that she needed to come over him. It was in one of those evenings that she wished she could spend more time with her family instead of always overworking.

That’s what happened when people are in Team Workaholic. She couldn’t complain though. She was working for NBC at a very suitable position within the company.

*

The last few weeks have been challenging. How to make proud two people in love with a limited amount of time? This was the first time that she had spent so much time in Switzerland. When she booked her flight with her team, she didn’t know that that trip will be the best thing ever. Eventually, she expected snow or whatever. But did Marissa forgot that it was summer time in Europe as well?

The charm of that trip has definitely skyrocketed beyond expectation. And for a specific reason. After all, Roger was Swiss and invited her over to talk about something top secret and shoot some things for a TV show scheduled in August.

 

**In Soho – Isabela meeting her friend**

“No vodka for me tonight. I just want a fresh coke that’s it. I got work to do tomorrow” Isabela fixed her hair in the right way when her friend Helen arrived. It was almost 11. They both finished their shift in their respective job.

Helen took a stool and brought it near the bar table breathless.

“So Isabela, how are you?” asked her friend.

“Hey Helen, why are you breathless?” “I ran to catch a cab and joined you. I know you got some stuff to do tomorrow. Didn’t want to be late for my BFF!”  “Fine… I’m just” She sighed a bit dreamily.  “Worked up about something important I guess, right?” Her friend ended her sentence which made Isabela grinned. “Yeah! But I can’t disclose it” “I got it!” she winked.

Taking her glass of beer, she looked at her friend and added “I bet it’s about that Roger thing” then she bit her lip. Marissa looked away. She was too embarrassed to be read like an open book. Her friend patted her arms “Hey! I am not gonna say it. I keep my mouth shut…’k?”

“Well! Thanks even though I haven’t revealed anything” “But you don’t need too. I can read people like a witch” Isabella smiled briefly. She didn’t know if it had been a good idea to go out tonight. Tomorrow would be the most important day of her young journalist career.

20 minutes later, she made up her mind. She needed to leave.  . “But the night is still so young Isa” “I know but I can’t. Need to focus and do some stuff.” She said goodbye. “Is it about Federer and Nadal?” she inquired. Isabela just left with a small smile blowing a kiss to her friend.

**Midnight in New York**

Isabela took a cab and headed towards her flat. She was living in Brooklyn, in a nice area hipster-like. She got a rent for 1,000 but still expensive for someone who wanted to save up money. At the same time, she didn’t plan to move out anytime soon. She liked her place. What a wonderful life for a 31 year-old woman! The future looked promising for some people. And she was willing to seize every opportunity. Like what Roger and Rafa wanted to do: to seize the opportunity of living their relationship publicly. What a beautiful dream for two guys in their 30s, she thought.

Putting on her pajama, she saw briefly a message from Rafa before the big day.

From Rafa:

To Isa:

Lo amo mucho pero tengo miedo.

Which meant I love him so much but I’m scared.

It was understandable. Every big step in life has always been frightening even for two big stars known worldwide.

*

When the sun set made its entrance through Marissa’s curtains, she could swear this simple act meant something good about the outcome of the day. Did the sun get the intention of kissing with its sunrays that were illuminating her face?

The D-Day has finally come. This was the morning of their scheduled coming out with TV and a press magazine – The New York Times. Marissa, the journalist in charge of the interview, woke up with a rightful smile. She didn’t know why but knew that this day will be in history books.

A few weeks ago, Roger Federer contacted Marissa in order to schedule something at best early August. At first, she didn’t know what he wanted because the Swiss was rather evasive. The only clue was Roger’s eagerness to schedule something with her in Switzerland then in New York.

A friend of Roger advised him to contact her. She could be trusted. Marissa was professional and discreet. The impression that she always gave off was false.  She didn’t have the Kristen Stewart syndrome. She smiled whenever she wanted to.

Stop with the bitch-resting face stigma!

She wasn’t a nobody but one of the most influential journalists in the US. And god knew how the North American market was important for brand businesses. She was the empress of the TV news journalist. She might be in her 40s now but still looked youthful. Thank you to healthy lifestyle!

Like almost every morning, she started to stretch her body. It was 5:10 am. And she had planned to hit the gym before heading to the studio.

Moving her body was fundamental at her age. The 50s were coming pretty soon Marissa, she thought bitterly.

While stretching her arms, she thought about what Rogers told her in Switzerland when she came with her team to film a report of the two lovers.

_I am ready Marissa but I don’t know if Rafa is. And it scares me. He’s not the talker type so I have to guess his silence._

Marissa was a strong woman, but behind this façade she was also emotional. When Roger revealed this, it broke her heart so much. As much as their situation was complicated, she promised him to help them to come out in due time, and in the best possible way.

*

**Breakfast Time**

After all the stretching, she decided it was time to eat something.

Once in the kitchen, she took all the ingredients to cook a full breakfast.

A few minutes later, she received a phone call from NBC.

She pretended not to hear it. People had their own right to enjoy their time outside work, so rightfully?

It kept ringing though. What was it about? At 5 in the morning, people couldn’t chill nowadays.

Work was a daily issue in every day’s life nowadays.

Guess what, it was 2018.

After much hesitation, she finally took the call.

It was the Editor in Chief from the sport column sections, she needed to tell her something and if possibly now.

“Hello!”

“Hey Mary! How are you?”

“Good… Well, I’m trying to take my breakfast but as you’re calling me. I’ll do it later”

“Oh I’m sorry””

“Don’t mention it” Marissa joked.

“So I confirmed you that the interview is still on. But…””

Whenever Marissa heard “but” it never meant anything good.

“It’s gonna be in the afternoon instead.”

Marissa sighed because she thought about the worst.

“Please never do that to me again. I thought something bad happened to them.” She said it, placing her hand on her heart.

“I’m sorry once again”

“It’s ok. It’s just that I feel for them and I really want to make it work.”

“I understand. You’re always so sympathetic with everybody. That’s why people like you so much because you do care a great deal.”

“I don’t know much about my likeness but I do know this is my duty to make things work in the afternoon”

The interview was scheduled almost at lunch time but now it gave everybody more time to get ready.

*

**Café Di Marco – Manhattan, New York**

Marissa was typing on her laptop when she got a notification on Twitter.

It was not one, but several notifications. All the media news outlets got the message: Roger’s statement will be coming shortly. Stay tuned.

Stay tuned about what? An earthquake or a confession?

All her peers asked her. They knew that she was the one who would get the opportunity to interview the maestro and _his boyfriend_.

Despite reading their message, she left them seen. It was the worst thing to do: reading a message and not replying it. And on the other side of the line, the transmitter would only see “seen”. Marissa always answered her professional mails, messages whatever but she couldn’t do it this time.

Roger and Rafa’s revelation had to stay classified.

A few minutes later, she sipped her cappuccino and ate a small and generous croissant.

She was craving for more food. The workout sesh this morning had been too intense. Unusual.

She would not admit it but she was a bit tensed for the lovebirds. She has been in the game for more than 20 years and was heavily experienced. This interview was going to be the highlight of her career or her doom, she anticipated. It was a risky gesture for her as well. Because you could never know how they will both answer her questions.

It could be badly misinterpreted. She feared the most for Rafa. She got some insights about him being scared from Isabela. He looked motionless from time to time. The transition into full-coverage and visibility would be alongside Isabela Ramos, she thought. Everything was set to make him more comfortable. Everything was alright with Roger. He knew exactly what he’d sa,y but for Rafa’s  case this was the unknown.

As Roger told her back in Switzerland, she had herself to guess what he meant or thought.

And with time, she mastered the art of asking the right questions and to read people.

*

**Manhattan – NBC New York Studio**

Roger and Rafa were now in the makeup artist’s room. They were holding their hands and chilling.

The makeup artist began with Rafa by putting some foundation on his sunny face. It was darker than the one on Roger. After all, Rafa was tanned through the year. And Roger commented on it:

“I’m pale Raf. Just look at you” Rafa, eyes closed, didn’t really understand what Roger meant. He was too focused on the makeup that the lady applied.

Roger pinched him slightly. “Ouch! Rogi” and Rafa stared at him like what the heck.

“I said that I’m pale compared to you” Rafa chuckled. How silly his boyfriend could be. “Si! But it’s normal. I’m from Mallorca and you Switzerland”

Roger acknowledged it.

Then, Rafa closed his eyes once again.

Roger, a bit thoughtful, put his finger on his lips as to reflect on something much deeper.

“Rafa, I don’t have your arms” This time, Rafa heard it right away. The least to say, he was confused on Roger’s ramblings. What did he want to prove?

“You have beautiful arms” The makeup artist stopped her movement because Roger was looking at Rafa now. The Spanish didn’t know what to do except thanking him.

“Thanks sexy Rogi!” He said it like a joke and expected Roger to bite on it but nothing happened. So he tried something else.

“Why are you telling me this? You’re elegant Rogi.” “Yeah… But I don’t have your arms anyway.” “You not need to have my arms. You PeRFect.”

Roger hold onto Rafa’s wrist and surprisingly asked “Why are you with me?”

Rafa couldn’t believe his ears. “Because I love you” “Yeah… But I’m too different. I mean you have your armada so…”

Rafa’s eyebrows always moved whenever he heard something stupid.

“But they’re not you. You my boyfriend mi amor. They’re my friend.” “I’m not the greatest in the look department. There’s so much better than me” “But nobody is you. You’re one of the kindest person ever and you’re so handsome Rogi. No wonder why you the goat. You have the internal and physical beauty and I’m happy with it”

They looked at each other for a while. Then, they shared a small kiss. The makeup artist was still waiting for them to hurry up.

‘Ok the two lovebirds. I need to finish my work of art on your faces. Will you be able to wait 10 more minutes?” Roger and Rafa exchanged a look and then laughed with her.

*

**In Marissa’s studio**

Headphones on, she briefly wrote one or two notes about the conduct of the interview. Basically, she knew how things would set up with Isabela. The latter gave her the Spanish questions and made a good translation out of it. They needed to be coordinated. How awkward if on air Marissa would show her surprise about one of her questions. They wanted to be the most natural possible for the sake of the two lovebirds.

It was almost time to leave for the set.

Marissa, all dolled up, put on her high red heels. She was such a chic lady. Always put together. After mirroring herself quickly in the mirror, she took her headset with her notes and left the studio.

*

There was such a frenzy in NBC’s corridors. The team knew an iconic and historic moment would happen today.

Walking like a true lady, Marissa said hi to everybody that crossed her path until she reached Isabela.

They needed to have a small chat beforehand.

Isabela was wearing some shades. She just came back from a nice walk in Central Park. It was such a beautiful sunny day.  The need to feel the sun heat has been too urgent.

“So! I see you’ve been enjoying the sun while I was working on our interview.” Marissa said playfully. She was known to be always the joking type. She didn’t like to take herself too seriously. What a nice contrast with her whole appearance. She looked like an iron lady while she was the sweetest one.

Never judge someone before getting to know him or her.

“Yes… Mary I needed to think a lil bit. We both know we’re gonna be emotional later” and with this one sentence they hugged each other when at the same time, Roger and Rafa left the sliding door holding their hands together.

They crossed the two ladies when Marissa said this “Wait a minute! We have something to tell you”.

Rafa, a bit disconcerted, wondered the same.

We hope it’s nothing too bad” Roger said.

Marissa rolled her eyes joyfully. “Hey guys! We just wanted to wish you the best for this new adventure. I know it’s not gonna be easy but you two have our back. Ok?!” “Alright!” Roger replied for both.

“Let’s go!” said Marissa.


	3. I feel the need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel the need to finish this series even though I barely post anything nowadays.

Have you drank anything?” Marissa asked pointing out Rafa with a glass of water. “Yes!” He said shyly. Marissa couldn’t help playing the nurturing mother. Rafa looked stressed compared to Roger.

She didn’t know why but she couldn’t figure out what was Rafa really thinking about all this circus. She took her glass of water and drank her vitamins as well. Rafa looked at her and she felt kind of exposed in a way that she couldn’t fathom.

“Those are only vitamins Rafa. I’m not on drugs.” She felt the need to mention it jokingly and the Spaniard nodded anyway.

Roger came back and caressed Rafa’s shoulders.

“Hey babe!” He lowered his voice. “How are you feeling?” The younger man gulped and replied something vague. Obviously, Roger should have known better. His boyfriend was on the verge to melt down.

He took Rafa by behind and soothed him.

“Listen! I know how hard it must be for you.” Rafa turned and snapped back. “How you know that?” The disbelieving look, Roger stared at him, “You not in my situation Rogi.”

“Mind you if I remember that we’re both in this together.” “You gonna retire soon before me”

_You gonna retire soon before me._

Those plain and tasteless words hurt the Swiss to the core. It was just a reminder that everything will end pretty soon: his career, the success, his legacy… Maybe not the money because he has signed a huge deal with Uniqlo recently. He just wanted to take care of his kids’ and Rafa’s future as well.

But Rafa was not a baby. He could handle his life like a big guy. Still, he was a Nike athlete and would hold his sponsor’s torch exclusively because for the US company, Roger was just the past now.

How quickly things could go south and change ! This was just a life’s mystery once again.

He took his time to watch Rafa and understand what was it about and added “So this is all about? Me being selfish and taking advantage of you”

Realizing what he has just said, Rafa tracked back and tried to find something else.

“I mean I not want to be alone to do this”

Roger walked back while looking at Rafa “So you think I’m the selfish one in this. Damn… I’ve tried to understand you, to ask you what was going on and now that we have to do this interview this is not the right moment to have an argument. You’re just insufferable sometimes. God… I can’t stand you.”

And he just left because this was too much. He held everything for so long that it had to come out that way.

Marissa attended the whole scene and well… she was as much frustrated as the two lovebirds.

They were about to start the interview and those two were having an argument.

Well done everybody!

*

She was right. She sensed from the very beginning that something didn’t feel quite well with Rafa’s demeanor. But how could she possibly talked to him about it? She had no evidence to back up her claims.

It was still time to save the day and she would do it.

*

Marissa, in a quick step, approached Rafa “Rafa? What’s wrong? Why did you get mad at Roger?”

The Spaniard didn’t know where he was at.

He just felt numb about everything. This interview put too much pressure on his shoulders. For the Swiss, it was something _regular._ At the end of the day, he was used to the media, the press, all the circus. But for someone who was always avoiding them by living reclusively in a little place such as Manacor it couldn’t be that easy.

“You know I feel you. I feel your need to avoid this but at the same time I feel Roger’s need to claim you publicly. Let me explain you something”

And she took a chair and sat down with Rafa.

“Today is a big day for the both of you. Not because you gonna come out but because you gonna send a message to millions of people all over the world. Who would have thought that Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal will be an item. I mean seriously?” And she had stars in her eyes.

“Sometimes I just want to pinch myself and say damn… Is it real life?”

Rafa smiled shyly, relaxing a little bit more.

You have a story to tell not only to you two, but to so many people. You do matter as much as the couple that I’ve been forming with my dear husband for so many years. Don’t you see? This isn’t just about yourself Rafa. Think about the greater picture. Don’t you want kiss Roger openly? Holding his hands? Posting cute pics on IG and doing all the stuff that so many of us are able to do.

If you two have finally decided to take this big step it’s for only one reason?””

Rafa questioned her just with an eyebrow raise.

“You and Roger are two human beings who deserve to be happy. Now make out quickly with him and join us on stage, alright?” She teased and patted his shoulder.

She stood up and joined one of the assistants. “We gonna be late but for a good reason. Schedule everything in 30 minutes please.”


End file.
